Jealousy, Again!
by That Random Girl
Summary: Another Brick/Blossom/Boomer, not to be fooled by the pairing, once again. "You gotta do more than that Bloss, you gotta make him jealous!" - fiveshot - R&R xo
1. The Plan

I'm back! (Once again) I've been busy with schoolwork, of course, but I've actually been working on some projects :D attempting to re-write 'Before I Forget' which I'm _lovin'! _

Anyways, this can be looked at as another 'Jealousy' sketch, coming from my other one. Same pairing, different concept. A bit AU, but I had fun and I hope you like it (:

* * *

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, my best friend shot me an annoyed look as he dropped my hand, wiping his own on his dark blue jeans.

"Bloss" He growled, his face playful. "You gotta stop sweating so much."

I flushed a dark crimson and swallowed, clasping my damp hands together nervously. My stomach was tumbling with nerves, cramping and tightening. I'd heard about butterflies, but it felt much more like there were tarantulas in my stomach, crawling up my chest and into my throat. I couldn't stop shaking, much less sweating.

"I can't help it." I growled back, my head low as I clasped my hands over my skirt. "I'm so nervous."

He chuckled, and I looked up at him in amazement. How could he be so calm and cool about this? We were about to pull off a prank, a hideous joke, setting someone up, and he was laughing at me for being nervous? I glared at him and he smirked back. He looked so innocent, yet so eager to lie. It was amazing, much like how it was so amazing that we became friends in the first place.

"Boomer" I muttered, swallowing. I stared straight ahead, at the car in front of us. "I don't think I can do this."

His blue eyes widened at me, even though I wasn't looking his way I could feel his incredulous stare on me. "Blossom!" He suddenly growled in warning and I looked at him. Sure enough, his sapphire eyes were narrowed at me. "You know how long we've been planning this. You can't chicken out on me now."

"Yeah, but-" I choked up, swallowing nervously. The traffic light switched to green and he accelerated forward, closer to our destination. Just the thought of it made my palms break out into a sweat again. "But he's your brother and he hates me and he has a girlfriend and-"

"Blossom" Boomer's strong tone talked over mine as he made the turn into the street. "How long have we been planning this?"

"That's not the point Boomer, it's strange enough that we're friends in school, imagine what everyone will think when they find out-"

"Blossom, how long?"

I sighed, looking up and blowing my red hair out of my eye makeup. "2 months" I mumbled, just loud enough so Boomer could hear me over the hum of the car engine. "But I-"

"Exactly!" Boomer interjected, grinning in triumph. His blue eyes found my face again as he stared at me in the passenger seat. "Bloss, are you going to let that go to waste?"

I sighed, running a hand across my forehead so I brushed the hair out of my face. I couldn't believe the situation I put myself in, driving along in Boomer's blue pickup truck to his house for dinner. I'd made my best attempt at putting on makeup- a little blush, eyeliner and mascara, even a little bit of lipstick. Here I was in a black dressy pencil skirt and a white dressy blouse, completely dolled up to impress a guy who hates my guts. True, Boomer and I had been working on this so-called 'brilliant' plan for 2 months, and I was ready to throw myself out of the moving vehicle just to get myself out of it.

"The famous pink puff…" Boomer began to tease, cackling. "The famous 18 year old girl who saves the fair city of Townsville on a daily basis from monsters and creatures of the unknown…_scared _of my big bully of a brother?"

"I'm not-" I started in strongly, but then swallowed at the look of triumph he gave me. "-Scared." I hissed. "I'm…cautious."

"Ri-i-i-i-ght" Boomer teased back, pulling into their driveway. I felt my heart pound against my ribcage and I gripped the seat tightly. He smirked at me. "So you're not about to pee your pants right now?"

I ignored this remark and instead scanned the Rowdyruffs house for any sign of him. I turned to Boomer, smiling confidently. "Well, his car isn't here! I guess he's not here, wow what a shame huh? I guess we can't go through with the plan anyway! Can't do it if he's not here! Well, it's been fun but I think I better go and-"

Boomer pulled me back, giving me such a serious look that I closed my mouth and ended my rant mid-sentence.

"Bloss" He sighed, giving me a knowing look. "You know as soon as you get home you're gonna regret not going through with this."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I closed the car door and slumped in my seat, preying I wouldn't cry. It wouldn't be the first time Boomer saw me cry, after all he was one of the only friends I had. Everyone saw me as a stuck up 'chemical x' snob at school, and did their best to ignore me. My sisters and the Rowdyruffs, however, had no trouble making friends.

"I know" I mumbled, folding my arms tightly across my chest. "I just…I don't think it's gonna work."

"Bloss" Boomer said knowingly, smiling. "You're always right."

"Maybe not this time…" I mumbled, feeling the tears well up. Boomer noticed and bit his lip, waving his hands at my face.

"Don't cry Bloss!" He whined, fanning at me. "You'll ruin your makeup! That's like a chick's apocalypse, ain't it?"

I gave in and broke with laughter at my friend's jokes. They always managed to cheer me up, no matter how corny or bad they were. With a weak sniff I raised my head high and ran a finger delicately along each eye, the tiniest bit of moisture only just staining my faint eye makeup.

"Phew!" Boomer smirked, winking. "That was a close one! If you go in there looking the faintest bit upset Moms will never let you out of her sight!"

I managed to smile, swallowing and preparing myself. 'Moms' wasn't the boys' real Mom, a good Samaritan who had taken them in when they were only small, when they had been cast out by Him and renounced themselves to the good side, in exchange for schooling and a good home…not to mention they were also attracted to the fact she made good cookies. She was a kindly woman in her thirties, curly red hair and deep brown eyes. She loved the boys a lot, even I could see that, and the boys loved her back, though they'd never admit it. She kind of reminded me of my own Mom- from what I could remember. Yep...It was Ms. Bellum.

I sighed, giving in and facing Boomer as though we were about to step into battle.

"How do I look?" I muttered, holding out my arms.

Boomer grinned widely, winking. "You look great, Dollface."

We both scrambled from his car and he locked it behind him. I couldn't stop shaking as I made my way up the footpath to the porch. The sun was just setting on the horizon, so we must have been early for dinner. As I made my way, trembling slightly with my high heeled shoes, Boomer's arm snaked around my shoulders and I drew in a sharp gasp.

"Boomer!" I hissed, glaring at him. "Do not do that!"

"Bloss, if we're gonna convince the guys, and Mom, that we're going out, we have to be convincing!" He rolled his eyes at me. "You're not doing a very good job."

"Well..." I fidgeted uncomfortably. I knew we had to pull this off, and I knew what it had to entail, I just couldn't help it. Boomer was my best guy friend, and I could help but feel like it was wrong, especially when he didn't even like me _that _way. "Still…"

"And if you can't hold my hand without sweating like crazy…" Boomer went on, folding his arms across his chest. I finally sighed moodily, giving him a fierce look and pouting as I held out my hand.

"Fine, but no more pet names. I draw the line there."

"Aw" He pouted at me, smirking. I gave him a swift kick as we approached the front door. I swallowed nervously, clamping my free hand on my skirt to stop me from sweating.

"Mom!" Boomer chirped happily, dragging me over the threshold. "I'm home!"

"_I'm happy for you!"_ Butch's voice shouted back from the other end of the house. Boomer ignored this and filed upstairs to his room. I still gripped onto his hand as if it was a life preserver. Already I was regretting going through with this stupid plan. It's never going to work. Boomer pushed open his bedroom door and closed it behind him. I sat on his navy bedspread, my heart thumping.

"Aiight" He said, grinning eagerly. "So you all cool with the plan?"

"Pretend we're going out." I shrugged, attempting to steady my voice. "Sounds simple enough."

Boomer rolled his eyes at me, his hands on his hips. It was amazing how dumb he made me feel. Times have changed around here….

"Bloss" He snickered. "It isn't that simple if you're going to act so suspicious. If you want my brother's attention we gotta make this convincing, we gotta get him _jealous!"_

"_Jealous?" _I scoffed at him, raising my eyebrows. "As if he'd get jealous of me, Boomer."

Boomer gave me one of his best, mischievous grins as he pulled his navy sweatshirt over his head. "Not jealous of _you _Bloss." He snickered, throwing the discarded sweatshirt at me. It landed and splayed across my chest. "Jealous of _me."_

I gave him a disbelieving look as he rummaged through his drawers for another shirt. I'd been in Boomer's room before, back to our middle school years when I was his tutor for basically every subject. I remembered how nervous I was back then; going to their house with the slightest possibility I might run into _him_. Oh, how the times have changed…not.

"Oh" I scoffed. "And how are you going to pull _that _off?"

"It depends" He smirked, crash landing on the bed next to me. He flicked his white shirt at me playfully. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"On what?" I asked, worried he'd give the plan away. We'd been planning this for months, he can't ruin it now.

"On you" He snickered. "You gotta be convincing…" He gave me a thoughtful look, his finger on his bottom lip. "Which may be difficult, 'cuz you haven't had a man before, huh?"

I gave him a powerful punch to the arm as he laughed at me. He winced at the blow, but still gave me a mocking grin. "Shutup" I snapped, growling at him. "You're supposed to be my bestie!"

"I am" He nudged me back playfully. "But you need to loosen up, Bloss. Otherwise Brick will know something's up."

"No pressure, or anything." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You gotta make it seem like you're attracted to me." He grinned, giving me a wink that usually sends every other girl in school crazy. "If you can resist falling in love with _me."_

I rolled my eyes and laughed as he blew a kiss in my direction in his so called "sexy" way. "I'll try, Boomer." I smirked, returning his "sexy" look. "But I can't make any promises."

I heard the door slam and automatically I stiffened, hearing two voices I knew very well coming up the stairs. I heard solid, stomping feet clomp up the carpeted stairs followed by tiny dull thuds of a pair of stilettos, and I found myself cringing as I braced myself. There was a dull thump on the door and a second later the door flew open, bouncing off the wall from the force behind it.

"_Boomer, if I see you park in my spot one more time I will fu- …oh."_

I opened my eyes, and I saw Brick standing in the doorway, in all of his glory. It made me cringe inside to see myself so utterly devoted and falling for the one guy, but I couldn't help it. Every time I saw Brick it seemed as though there was a halo around him, and he even seemed to slow down when he walked. This had some side effects, as I can't talk to him for fear of drooling or simply being shocked into silence, but I couldn't do anything about it. That chopped, shaggy red hair crushed under his cute baseball cap, his muscular physique, natural tan and lightly freckled face with those intense, passionate blood red eyes and that mischievous grin…it all had me weak in the knees. I was so taken with him for so long that even Taylor Lautner in _New Moon_ had no effect on me…

"Oh…Hey Puff."

I just realised he was talking to me, his red eyes flashing in annoyance. With a dull, sinking feeling in my stomach I mumbled back a reply as his attention already turned to Boomer, his eyes narrowed as Boomer sat beside me casually on his bedspread, still shirtless. He seemed to freeze, stiffening slightly as he eyed Boomer, who grinned back innocently.

"Brick" He scoffed suddenly, his brilliant white teeth glinting in the light. "Are you gonna yell at me, or are you gonna stand in my doorway like the idiot you are?"

Brick growled at him, his eyes darkening dangerously. He put his callosed hands on his studded belt (which was threaded oh-so sexily through his jeans that sat perfectly on his hips) and leaned against the doorframe, looming over Boomer with clear authority. I could tell he was about to open his mouth to probably snarl some furious retort, but before he could a pair of arms- slathered with fake tan and jingling from her Pandora bracelet- slithered around his muscular waist. It made me physically shiver to see those hands, fingers manicured to perfection and her fingers decorated with a variety of real diamonds, around him, nevertheless _her._

She appeared, and her sneer was, if possible, even more dangerous than Brick's was. Her crystal blue eyes met mine, and they narrowed darkly. Here was Chantelle Tate- the sole symbol of my misery. I entered high school and immediately was introduced to the dragon lady herself, and immediately she despised me, and I her. Her long, fake blonde hair, fake smile, painted teeth, fake eyelashes, sprayed tan and tot, plastic little body that was usually skipping around while she screamed cheers was enough to drive me insane, what could possibly make her any worse was what occurred 2 months ago- she and Brick got together.

Her fingers seemed to tighten on Brick possessively as she saw me, her glossed lips curling into a disgusted sneer.

"Bricky…" She seemed to whine, looking up at him with a pathetic pout. "What's she doing here?"

Brick turned to Boomer questioningly, as if asking him the same question. Boomer stood up stiffly (he hated Chantelle, if possible, more than I did) and gripped my hand, pulling me roughly to my feet.

"_Blossom _is here…" He snarled at her, his usually cheerful blue eyes darkening with dislike. "At my request, introduce her to the family, and all."

Brick laughed, a short chuckle that caused that familiar blush to creep onto my cheeks again as I gripped Boomer's hand...I was already sweating.

"Boomer" He smirked. "We _all _know Blossom, idiot. You guys have been friends for ages."

"I know that" Boomer suddenly argued, growling in annoyance. He suddenly smirked, his lips twitching into sly smile. "But I wanted to introduce her in a new light…as my girlfriend."

Boomer pushed past him, me following close behind still gripping his hand tightly. I didn't get a chance to look at Brick, unable to with the hot embarrassing blush on my cheeks, but he was incredibly stiff as Boomer pushed past him, and as we were descending downstairs I heard nothing except Chantelle's disbelieving scoff.

"Is he_ serious?!"_

_

* * *

_

I groaned, slamming my head against the living room wall dully.

"You did well" Boomer smirked. "Sorry to show you off like that, I just can't _stand_ her!"

I turned to him, the way he was sprawled out so relaxingly on the couch, TV remote in his hand. He was flicking through the channels casually as I sat stiffly beside him, pretty much freaking out.

"I can't do this Boomer!" I groaned at him. "I can't…lie and pull a trick like this! It's useless! Chantelle's here and…" I groaned, looking down at the carpet sadly. "And let's be realistic…he's not going to leave Chantelle just for me…she's here, and-"

"Bloss" Boomer sat up, his eyes looking deeply into mine. He had his 'serious' face on, and the heavy, sick feeling in my stomach seemed to lighten. "Chantelle is nothing compared to you, okay? I know my brother, and I know you. Who wouldn't go for you, Bloss? You're an amazing person. You're just hung up on my brother, and I can tell if anyone would win his heart it's you."

My cheeks quickly heated as a smile crawled onto my face. I relaxed into my pillows, my head landing on Boomer's shoulder casually. "Thanks, Boomer." I managed to murmur.

"What are friends for?" Boomer sniggered, shoving me. I shoved him back and soon we were both laughing, wrestling for the remote for the TV. We barely noticed Butch waltz in, wearing his familiar dark sweatpants (and nothing else, as per usual). He rolled his eyes when he saw us, and soon had snatched the remote out of Boomer's hand.

"Hey, Blossy." He grinned at me, winking. "Is operation 'Get Rid of Whore' in play?"

I smirked, my shoulders rising into a half hearted shrug. "I guess."

"You better not let us down, Bloss" Butch narrowed his eyes, but his playful smirk was still plastered on his smug face. "If I have to hear that stupid fake giggle of hers one more time…"

"Tell me about it" Boomer scowled to himself and threw a muscular arm around my neck, drawing me in closer. I gaped, attempting to wrestle away from the powerful choke hold. "It's why Blossy's here to save us all!"

"Thank God" Butch sneered to himself, looking venomous. Usually Butch approves of anything dressed in a tight skirt and push-up bra, but Chantelle was never on Butch's favourite list at school, and when she started dating Brick, Butch was quick to get involved in kicking her to the curb. He wrinkled his nose. "Her perfume makes me want to puke."

"You think Mom will help?" Boomer suddenly smirked, his tongue between his teeth. Butch sniggered.

"I tried to convince her to poison the soup, but she wasn't as supportive of the idea."

"You guys are awful" I smirked, looking at their mischievous expressions. "I mean…" I wrinkled my nose. "She can't be that bad, right?"

"Oh, she can" Butch growled, his emerald eyes rolling to the ceiling. I grinned. "Besides..." Butch gave me a small chuckle. "Why are you defending her? Aren't you the one who's crushing on Brick?"

I blushed again, but still managed to glare at him. "Shutup, Butch."

We heard a familiar stomping from upstairs and the three of us casually feigned believable positions- me and Boomer flicking through the TV channels and Butch nearby, slumped across an armchair and checking his messages on his phone. All three of us listened to the heavy stomps coming from the carpeted stairs- heavier than any normal person- and pretended not to notice when Brick appeared in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his jaw set. I watched out of the corner of my eye as his fierce look rounded on Boomer.

"Boomer" He muttered casually, but his voice seemed deeper than usual. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Boomer gave me a subtle nudge, one I didn't need. I fought hard ot hide my blush as he slowly snaked his arm from my shoulders, giving me a subtle wink as he rose, grinning cockily.

"Sure, older brother…" He simpered, sniggering as he followed Brick out into the hall, some bounce in his step. The two disappeared into the hall, and for a split second both Butch and I were frozen in our positions, and as quick as Chemical X allowed us we were across the room, our ears pressed against the wall.

"_Boomer" _We heard Brick's faint snarl and I switched ears, alert and stiff. We were positive we'd hear something good. _"What the Hell? When did you and Blossom start going out?"_

"_Today" _Boomer replied casually. I could almost see his cocky smirk and his knowing grin. _"Or was it yesterday? I dunno man, it just kind of happened you know?"_

The two shared an awkward pause, and me and Butch got ready to launch back into our seats. They started up again.

"_I thought you guys were just friends." _Brick muttered darkly. _"I didn't know you guys were…like that. Since when is it okay for a puff to go out with a ruff?"_

"_It's never been not okay" _Boomer slyly retorted. We felt a slight thump within the wall, and I realised Brick had leaned against it, hard.

"_What's with you Brick?" _Boomer suddenly cooed. I could hear his voice practically drip with fake concern. _"Not…jealous, are you?"_

I held my breath.

"_No!" _

The breath came out in a low, deep sigh.

"_I…I mean of course not! That's stupid, Boomer! I'm not…like that…I'm just concerned, that's all."_

"_Concerned?" _Boomer repeated innocently. _"Of what, dearest brother?"_

"_For her" _Brick snarled smugly. _"What drugs did you give her to start liking you, anyway?"_

"_Ha ha ha" _Boomer snarled back sarcastically. Butch nudged me and the two of us flew back into our seats so fast the chairs were almost knocked backwards. The two brothers walked in a few seconds later, completely unaware (well, at least Brick wasn't aware) that we'd heard everything. Brick looked moody, and Boomer was skipping behind him cheerfully, occasionally stepping on the back of his worn black converse high tops.

"Screw you, Boomer" Brick snarled, making a random swipe at his brother. Boomer grinned cockily, flying back to his position next to me. Butch looked up, his own emerald green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"So Brick…" Butch smirked. "Why're you down here with little ol' us, hmm? Shouldn't you be up there with Miss South Carolina?"

Brick's eyes narrowed dangerously at the joke as Boomer twitched with visible sniggers. I cracked a smile as well. "Ha" Brick snarled, clearly not amused. "You guys better be nice, by the way, she's staying for dinner."

"Oh my" Boomer gaped, a hand going over his mouth. "They run out of low fat diet bars and Tab down at the mall?"

"Now, Boomer, don't be like that" Butch lectured seriously. "I'm sure we have enough carrot sticks in the house to keep her physically standing for the night."

"Ha ha!" Brick scowled over their laughter and my stifled snigger. I bit my lip to prevent anymore giggles but Brick was already issuing the three of us with a furious death stare, his arms folded tightly. He opened his mouth to probably give a furious retort, but instead the voice of Ms Bellum echoed through the house, saying dinner was ready.

Boomer smirked, already tugging on my hand and dragging me into the dining room, Butch skipping behind me.

The game was afoot…

…Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

Shall I continue? Well...I don't know! You'll have to let me know...oh however will you do it! :P


	2. The Dinner

_Hey don't blame me...I have another account under a different name :P But I want to get this story finished! I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Brick's POV, so it might be more than a threeshot _

* * *

The Dinner

Ms Bellum's eyes widened with excitement as Butch quickly informed her of the plan in motion as they set up the table. I felt my cheeks warm at the thought of virtually _everyone _in the household knowing our little scheme except the two people it involved the most. But the boys' new guardian looked delighted, she even gave her own little chuckle as she set down the salad.

"I'm sure you and Boomer will pull it off, Blossom." She murmured slyly, giving me a sneaky wink as she fluffed out her long mane of red hair. "You look beautiful, and we all know Brick likes you if it weren't for that…" She shook her head, her friendly smile painfully adorning her face. "Sweet…uh…_misunderstood…_girl-"Even she, the kindest person in all of Townsville, couldn't stand Chantelle.

This girl could break some records.

"I better go freshen up…" I mumbled to Boomer, slipping my hand from his. "I'll be back…"

"Don't be long, precious!" Boomer cooed after me, blowing me a few kisses before he and Butch collapsed into laughter, Butch joining in with waving his fingers at me mockingly. I pursed my lips at them before disappearing into the hall, wiping my damp hands against my skirt as I went.

_Why am I so nervous about this? _I snarled to myself, gripping the rail of the stairs as I began to climb. _Usually I'm completely fine and calm when it comes to logical plans like this…_ I sighed, running a few fingers through my hair. Maybe because I feel fake…dolled up and dressed like some phony- all for Boomer and his little plan. I always thought the first time I would dress up like this for a date it would be for Brick…ever since Ms Bellum introduced them as new boys I thought he was perfect for me….or maybe I am delusional. Maybe I've been watching too many of Bubbles' _Disney _movies…

"_What!"_

I stiffened, almost toppling back down the stairs as I jumped in surprise, my eyes widening at the sound of Chantelle's shriek- so loud it was heard through Brick's bedroom door. I bit my lip.

_Should I…_

I tiptoed up the carpeted stairs and walked towards the bathroom, making my way down the hall passed Brick's bedroom door. I heard his loud groan- it sounded as though he was annoyed, he makes the same noise when I beat him at his favourite video game.

"_Chantelle…" _I heard him snarl. _"I already told you- she's my friend, and now apparently she's Boomer's girlfriend. I can't just tell her to leave, she's my friend too-"_

"_So I've heard." _I could hear Chantelle sneer back. And, having been the recipient of that familiar tone of voice- I could picture her face from the way she said it. Her arms folded, her face crinkled in annoyance, her pouty pink lips curled into a menacing sneer- "_And just what kind of __**friend **__is she, Bricky? Guys aren't just 'friends' with girls you know- I've been there done that, and no guy and girl can just be FRIENDS!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _Brick immediately demanded. _"What? What do you mean they can't be friends?"_

I heard her heave a sigh, and I couldn't help but sneak forward delicately, my ears tense to hear her reply.

"_Brick." _She snarled. "_Girls who are friends with guys? They're either exes or bed buddies and that's it. Girls like Blossom? What could guys possibly have to be interested in her other than an easy lay? I mean she may look innocent, but her and your brothers seem pretty chummy, maybe she was open to some group action or something-"_

I couldn't help it, with that image I gasped loudly, my eyes widening with horror. All I could do was stumble around on my feet and stalk off to the bathroom, tears scratching at my eyes. Is that what I was? Because I had Boomer for a best friend- the only person who gave me the time of day at school- people thought we were automatically _friends with benefits? _Is that why nobody talked to me? I had _that _reputation? Is that what Chantelle told everyone- told Brick? No wonder he never spoke to me anymore… and now Boomer and I together…maybe that was just proving a point- fuelling Chantelle's rumours…

_Has our plan backfired?_

I shut myself in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same- same plain old Blossom Utonium. Average height, average weight, broad shoulders, strong posture, pale, freckled cheeks and chest- encased in a boring plain blouse and black skirt- my wide pink eyes a horrible shade of bloodshot red. I turned on the taps and ran some warm water over my face, rubbing off the obnoxious blush on my cheeks. I sniffed weakly, patting at my face with a warm fluffy towel. With a final sigh, I stared up at my reflection again, feeling slightly better. I was back to normal- no more tears. They never solve anything anyway. But Chantelle's words still rang through my head, as though magnified by the tiled walls.

_No guy and girl can just be 'friends'…._

I shook my head, running a few fingers through my hair. I had to prove her wrong- Boomer and I _are _just friends, we're best of friends- and I would never give that up. Sweet, naïve, sometimes stupid but nevertheless caring Boomer- our bond was not just 'typical' with Chantelle. She has no idea…she wouldn't know real friendship….

I bit my lip, my pink eyes gazing into the mirror deeply. _That's right Bloss…_my brain seemed to scold me. _She wouldn't know, she wouldn't understand. She's not worth the explanation to. _

And, despite everything, I gave myself a comforting smile.

I would show her.

…

I could practically feel Chantelle's lined eyes scalding me as we sat opposite each other at the table, pretending to listen to the pleasant, normal family conversation when really we were concentrating on issuing each other death glares. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on Butch's heartfelt, passionate explanation of the issues on the football team, but all I could feel was her harsh glare- scorching and blistering as if determined to fry me from where she sat. I could see out of the corner of my eye- Brick beside me at the head of the table, nudge her every now and then, issuing her with a slight shake of his head. She snarled at him.

"So Blossom…" Ms Bellum suddenly brightened, gazing at me sweetly from the other side of the table. "How's the science club? I bet your father's proud…"

"Oh…" I blushed at that, suddenly five pairs of eyes on me. I took a hasty sip of water, clearing my throat. "Uh, yeah! He is…I just kinda came up with it, I mean our school didn't really have any academic groups so I thought I'd get some of the honour roll together to have some fundraisers, you know? We just get together once a week to discuss certain topics, and Principal Keene actually approached me the other day to congratulate us on coming up with a more energy-efficient heating system-"

"But I bet you, like, haven't made as much money as like, the Cheerleading bake sale…" Chantelle suddenly talked over me, her tone light and fluffy but still those cold eyes slicing into me. "We raised, like, a couple of grand last week- got, like, new uniforms for us and the basketball team and everything! It was so, like, cool- and coach even said, like-"

"_Chantelle…" _Brick seemed to groan at her quietly, and I could tell he was fully aware of the three bewildered, dangerous glares aiming their way. He narrowed his eyes at her, but Chantelle ignored him, chattering away to the rest of the family.

"We can even, like, enter in this cheerleading competition, right? And if we get to nationals we can, like, get heaps awesome prizes, like, we get this totally cute trophy, and get to be on all these cool TV stations, and become like, sport celebrities, and like-"

"I think I'm gonna go see if there's any mould growing on the south side of the bathroom yet." Butch suddenly smirked, rising from his seat. "Or go see if _The View _is on…"

"What the hell?" Boomer chuckled, raising his eyebrows as Butch quickly pushed his chair back in, making his way out of the dining room.

"Well it's more exciting than what's going on in here!" Butch shouted back, issuing his brother with a playful smirk. "That's for the dinner, Moms!"

Chantelle gaped, her eyes narrowing with suspicion, but before she could continue Ms Bellum rose from the table too, gathering the empty plates to take to the sink. Seeing an opportunity, I rose to help her.

"Allow me…" I mumbled, giving her a knowing smile as I gathered the plates. I sheepishly made eye contact once again with Chantelle, swallowing before I asked her calmly. "Are you finished with your plate, Chantelle?"

Chantelle scoffed rudely, her arms folding over her chest as she glared coldly, eyes narrowing. Her plate was almost full, her having only picked at the limited morsels of food, but she was practically anorexic, and I didn't expect she'd waste her time with petty things such as _eating. _

"Obviously." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She gripped her boyfriend's arm, pouting at him. "Bricky, let's go upstairs." To my immediate relief, Brick didn't match her sultry look, and looked borderline embarrassed as he held back a sneer.

"You go." He muttered. As her bottom lip seemed to drop, he quickly rephrased his words. "I gotta…ask Moms about some stuff."

"Ugh." Chantelle sneered, rolling her eyes indifferently as she pushed her chairs back, waving her hand as she stalked back upstairs. _"Fine."_

Holding back sniggers, Boomer rose too, heading to the living room as he issued me with a knowing look. "I'm gonna go see what Butch is doing…" He smirked. "_The View _is actually appealing right now…" He disappeared, chuckling darkly and missing Brick's warning glare, his bright red eyes smoldering dangerously in his brother's direction.

Ms Bellum merely sighed, but it looked as though she was sniggering to herself as she filed into the kitchen to put the plates away. I made to follow her, but Brick- the last one to rise from the table- suddenly grabbed my arm, and I almost dropped the plates in my hand at the shock of his skin on mine. My breath caught in my throat, and I choked on my own breath as I turned to see his deep red eyes gazing down at mine- we couldn't have been more than three inches apart.

"_You…" _He whispered to me, but he closed his eyes and seemed to rethink this, opening them to issue me with a serious look. "You're not…_serious _about Boomer, are you?" He blinked, his eyes seemed to widen. "You guys were just…friends before this?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I whispered back, my eyes narrowing. _Play innocent. _I couldn't help but think, but inside I could feel my anger bubbling. This was _Brick _who believed what his stupid girlfriend told him. Here he'd known me for about ten years- and he was thinking I was some kind of…

"Just…" His eyes flicked to the ground, then back up at me. He couldn't look me in the eye. "You and Boomer…how long have you guys been…you know….like…_hooking up?"_

There was a small moment of silence between us, and like a shot from a gun I had yanked my hand out of his, my eyes widening dangerously as I heard those words out of his mouth- I was that quick. He jumped in alarm, but I was already growling at him, my eyes wide with bewilderment.

"You think Boomer and I were _screwing around?" _I hissed at him dangerously.

"Well…you guys are going out _now!" _Brick snarled at me, suddenly angry. "What the hell am I supposed to think? I feel kinda crappy about that, Bloss, I thought you would have told me-"

I gaped in alarm, and if it weren't for Ms Bellum in the other room I knew I would have thrown that moron through the wall behind him, hoping to break every bone in his body. "You _know _me, Brick!" I spat at him. "You _know _me! You _know _I'm not like that!" I snarled, and before I could hold myself back, I snarled. "You shouldn't believe everything your girlfriend says about me. I'm not her Brick, and I never, _ever _will be-"

I froze, my heart racing within my chest. Did I just admit I'd been eavesdropping on him? Did I just blurt out like that in _passion? _Did he…did he just call me…_Bloss? _

_Curses to my rare moments of illogical thinking! Why oh WHY didn't I just stick to science!_

I was brought out of my sudden panic by Brick- who was speaking to me so low and soft it was a tone I'd never heard before, and my head jolted up to gaze into his eyes, dumbfounded.

"Wh…what?" I blurted out, and I cringed at how stupid I sounded, my bottom lip hanging open like the idiot I am.

"I said…I _know." _Brick repeated softly, and my heart dropped in my chest as he gave me the saddest look he'd ever given me- sadder than when he and his brother's had found out Him and Mojo had abandoned them to be raised by the city. I stood there, speechless. We were nose to nose, staring at each other, as Brick whispered to me so softly, so slowly- like we were the only two people in the entire world-nobody else seemed to matter.

"She'll never be you, Bloss." Brick murmured to me, and I felt something tickle the side of my head, and I faintly realised he'd raised his hand, gently stroking through my hair. His eyes closed, his fingers cupped my head, moving me closer- his breath tickled my skin-

I jolted out of my stupor just in time, staggering backwards still with the plates in hand. I was dazed, my eyes blinking like mad. What the HELL! Had I…_I almost kissed BRICK! _Brick stared back, at first his face crinkling with annoyance but his own eyes widened, as if remembering his brother and his girlfriend upstairs- in the same house. His lips parted in alarm, I shook my head, trying to shake myself out of my daze.

"I…I…I need to-" Not even bothering to finish my sentence I stumbled off into the kitchen, my face flushed and my thoughts racing. I slammed the plates down on the counter and thankfully the room was empty, silent and still. With a thick feeling of dread I could feel the tears bubble behind my eyes, and soon enough I was sniffling, crying silently to myself as I leaned against the counter.

I heard something shuffle behind me, and I didn't even have to look around to know it was Boomer, I could hear him chuckle as he shut the kitchen door behind him, chattering excitedly as he made his way over- his sneakers squeaking against the ties.

"Oh man, Bloss! I saw Brick come out into the hall! You guys were alone together! What happened? Was he jealous? Did he ask about-" He froze, his eyes widening at me as I removed my hands, my face probably ugly and blotchy- in a state he'd seen me many times before. He stared, wide eyed and shocked, before grabbing me into a hug, letting me sniffle and tear up into his favourite shirt. I completely broke, ashamed and feeling completely pathetic, but at least I wasn't alone.

"Bloss…" Boomer muttered to me. "What the Hell? Why are you crying?"

I guess it's the best ting about having a guy for a best friend- straight to the point, no nonsense, and if you don't have a reasonable explanation it's '_pfft! Toughen up and let's play some GTA!'_

"He- he thinks we were _friends with benefits, _Boomer." I sniffed, breaking away to wipe at my face. Boomer passed me some tissues as he leaned in closer, listening to my unintelligible whimpers and sniffs. "I heard him and Chantelle talking, and Chantelle was saying how…how I've probably been hooking up with you and even Butch behind his back." I scowled, but choked up again with sobs. I felt stupid, crying over something I couldn't change, but it was as if our plan had crumbled before our very eyes. Boomer seemed to stiffen at this, but I blurted the rest out in one quick sob. "Brick probably thinks I'm some kind of _slut, _because he believed her! He-he even grabbed me and asked me about it!"

"Brick wouldn't think that, he knows you better than that Bloss!" Boomer tried to talk to me, rubbing my shoulders. "Listen, he might have been wondering but maybe he just had to hear that wasn't how it-"

"We're _going out _now, Boomer." I mumbled. "It probably looks that way to him." I sniffed, closing my eyes as more tears came. "That's probably why he came onto me- because I'm _easy-"_

"That's not it, Bloss." Boomer attempted to soothe me. "I know my brother, he knows you're not like that. You're probably one of the only girls he knows that hasn't thrown themselves at him." At this, I sniffed, but managed to stare up at him and his honest words. "His girlfriend saying that's probably not it? He probably just panicked and had to hear it from you- just calm down Bloss, it'll be okay. It'll work out."

I sighed, wiping at my face as Boomer passed me more tissues. I seemed to calm down and my tears seemed to have dried up, and as Boomer handed me a glass of water and asked me if I wanted to watch some TV I accepted, taking sips of the soothing, cool liquid as I followed him into the room. The first thing we saw is Butch throwing a tantrum, chucking the game station controller across the room- and the second thing we saw immediately put a smile on my face, and made me forget about the dried tears that clung to my blotched face. Ms Bellum, doing a victory moonwalk dance.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Butch hollered at the screen, his eyes wide. "I AM A MASTER AT THIS GAME!"

"What do you think the mayor and I do when we're not taking care of important city business?" Ms Bellum grinned, continuing her victory dance with some quick moves from the Macarena. Boomer and I burst into laughter, watching Butch challenge their guardian for a rematch and the two picking their players carefully, deliberating on the location for the next fight. Boomer sat beside me on the couch, his arm around me comfortingly.

"It's not over yet, Bloss." He smirked at me. I had to give him a smirk back. I knew it was far from over.


	3. The Mistake

_Hey readers :) Another chapter ahead! This one's pretty short...but necessary! This is a five chapter series I've decided- I never thought I could write something that short ;) Muhaha! Don't forget to tell me what you think! (It helps- trust me) And if you favourite/alert, at least take a few seconds telling me why :) pretty please?_

_Brick's POV btw..._

* * *

The mistake

I can't believe I did that! I tried to _kiss _Blossom Utonium! After insinuating she was _easy! _While my own girlfriend was in the _house! What the hell is wrong with me? _

I stomped up the steps, tugging at my hair as I could hear Butch whining about this game from the living room. My face felt as though it was on fire and my legs were shaking. I thought I had this- I thought I could handle it- when Boomer told me he and Blossom were going out I _told _myself that it was fine. After all- it's not like I liked Blossom Utonium. Chantelle is my girlfriend. She's all I need. She's one of the hottest girls in school- all the guys say how lucky I am to have her- she's everything a guy wants.

Again- _what is wrong with me?_

"_Bricky…" _I heard her voice calling out to me from my bedroom and I obediently walked in. I rubbed at my lips, as if nervous she'll notice they'd been so close to Blossom's sweet, glossed pouty ones- soft and smelling so sugary- almost grazing…

I shook my head, tugging at my locks again as I shut the door behind me, my eyes squeezing shut. _No Brick! BAD THOUGHTS!_ I turned around and immediately fell back onto my door, my eyes wide and staring at Chantelle's lined ones- narrowed and inches from my own and looking _pissed. _

"Jeez Chantelle!" I hissed, sliding out from her leering stance and escaping to my bed. "What's your-"

"Brick." She snarled, and I could hear her right behind me, her usually syrupy voice lowering to a menacing growl. "What the Hell is up with you? You didn't even _look _at me at dinner! And you let your stupid brothers insult me again! Why can't you stand up for me just this once? You used to be some hot super villain after all, now you just sit back and take it just like a wimp. I mean what the Hell Brick? What's up your-"

"It's nothing…" I attempted to mumble casually, moving my tense shoulders in what I hoped was a careless gesture. "Just…forget it. I'm over it."

"I should hope so." She pouted, folding her tanned arms over her chest and snarling at me. "Because you're not acting like yourself, Bricky." She skipped over to me, and shoved her upper body onto mine- both of our bodies morphing together. But my skin seemed to prickle in uncomfortable rejection, and seemed to develop goosebumps at her breath pressing against my skin. "_I miss my old Bricky…"_ She whispered to me huskily.

I twitched, my brow crinkling automatically. She wasn't… right. It didn't feel normal- her skin too slick with product, her hair too poker straight, her face too painted and sharp, her features too unnatural-

She wasn't _her. _

"Don't, Chantelle…" I had to mutter, pushing her off me as I gave a slight shiver. My body was betraying me- I should have embraced her, but didn't have the strength to bring her closer. She growled at me, but it didn't cut into me like it used to. "I'm not in the mood."

"How can you _not be in the mood?" _She repeated mockingly, her thin, mismatched eyebrows jolting upward in disbelief. Her lips curled scornfully. "Like, _duh, _Brick- how it that _possible?" _

"Shut up, Chantelle." a snarl escaped my lips before I could bite it back, and all I could do was collapse onto the bed as I heard my girlfriend hiss at me, scoffing in alarm before I felt her acrylic talons against my back-something that used to be such a sweet trait now so annoying.

"_What!" _She screeched at me, grabbing at my back. "What did you just say to me Brick?"

_Blossom doesn't have fake nails… _my brain told me.

"_Shutup…" _I mumbled, more to myself than anything, but I could still hear Chantelle's high pitched whines, and I looked up to finally stare at her as she hung over me, fuming.

"The HELL!" She hollered, her painted lips hanging open. Her jewelry jingled as she shoved me again, her eyes wide with alarm. "What's UP with you! You're acting like a JERK!"

I could feel the heat rise in my face once more, and before I could hold myself back I stood back up so I could look down at her.

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "Well you're acting like a complete _bitch. _And I'm sick of it!"

She gaped at me again, her eyes wide, and a tiny piece of my mind started scolding me- this was my _girlfriend, _my _hot _girlfriend- who would put out for anything, basically at my back and call- two months of my time with her…but a bigger, louder section of my mind screamed approval as I snarled back at her- just wanting her out of my room and out of my house so I would never have to hear her voice again. My family members' and friends' voices also rang through- scolding me and laughing at how stupid I was for even considering this bitchy blonde as a girlfriend- everything she wasn't I wanted at that moment- it all exploded in my mind at once- and so did I.

"FINE THEN!" She hollered at me, her face inches from my own. "If that's how you feel, I'll just LEAVE!"

"GOOD!" I spat back, turning away. I needed a shower. "GO!"

She just stood there motionless for a while, just gaping in disbelief. I doubted anybody had rejected her before- everyone told me _she _was always the one to dump people- never the other way around. I didn't care- amazingly that didn't affect me at all. I snatched a towel from the floor and stalked into my adjoining bathroom, hoping she left me alone. I heard something whiz passed my head, and whirled around to see she was aiming another missile at me.

"Screw you, Brick!" She screamed at me, aiming my textbook at my head. I yelped and ducked, the thick book just missing my skull. With that she stormed out, grabbing her back and stomping down the hall with her nose in the air, still screaming insults at me. Screw her. I didn't even bother to reply, even when I longed to throw whatever curse I could muster at her, but I knew any second now Butch would practically glide in with a whole speech filled with '_I told you so'_s and I knew I didn't need that right now. I stomped into the bathroom and slammed my door shut, taking solace in the fact it shook my entire wall- the picture frames trembling. But no sooner had the adjoining door snapped shut it flew back open again, bouncing off the wall and giving way to my stupid brother. I could tell any moment Moms would be up here scolding us for tearing the house apart…again.

"_Well!" _Butch beamed at me, obviously ignoring the look of murder that I was issuing him. _"_Now I've heard it all!"

Blind with thick anger, I grabbed at the closest blunt object I could find and flung it at him, my black haired brother quickly ducking to avoid a soap dispenser to the eye. I gave him a snarl, hoping to scare him off at the very least.

"Screw you, Butch!" I hollered at him. "Just leave me alone!"

"A'ight! A'ight!" Butch scoffed at me, his emerald eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Just coming up to see if you were _okay, _bro- nothing else."

I narrowed my eyes, my balled fists shaking as I held them tightly at my sides. I was in no mood. I noticed my brother's left eye twitch in excitement, and I could feel it coming- I knew he was about to-

"And just reminding you that…ya know, I told you s-"

I flung out the towel in my hand and the rest of his words were lost in a girly screech as linen hit skin, and I managed to chase him out of my room with a few more well placed whip marks on his naked chest.

"Oi! BRICK! Ow! Hell! OW! That one hur-OW! Hey!"

I shoved him out into the hall and locked my door, snarling as I stomped back into the bathroom. I needed to cool off.

Now.

-x-

I tugged at my drenched hair as I leaned against the cool glass of the shower, taking solace at breathing in the steam rich air. Warm water flowed over my body, my muscles relaxing into the warmth. Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my mind, but all that kept running through my head is the same thought- _what the Hell is wrong with me? _Everything was smooth and easy today- nothing went wrong- then all of a sudden my life- my girlfriend- isn't good enough. All of a sudden I'm miserable and furious with myself and everything around me. All of a sudden I hit on my brother's friend- _now girlfriend? _And I try to _kiss _her?

Blossom Utonium.

She was the cause of all this- It was fine when I could wave to her in the halls, when she came over to play video games with us, when we could debate in class and I would see her in the cafeteria… that was all fine. She and Boomer were _friends… _after all…

But then other images flooded in, and my fingernails dug into my palms as my mind processed them. They were going out now… doing the very same that Chantelle and I did…the baby talk- the pet names- the kissing- I'll see her around here more, but with _Boomer- _his arm around her, his lips on her skin, her staying over…

I trembled under the stream of water, wincing as my blood thickened in my veins. My nails bit into my skin as I held my fists at my sides, my teeth gritted as I tried to push those thoughts from my head. But I couldn't- they alone drove me insane, more furious than anyone else ever could. It was disgusting, and wrong! This was my _brother! _And my _friend! _

Oh God…

I slammed my head against the shower tiles, my eyes squeezing shut.

I was jealous.

….

_She's not even that hot… _I tried to tell myself as I dried my hair, glaring at myself in the mirror as if scolding myself. _I mean- I never noticed it before, right? _She's nothing like Chantelle- she's got that pale skin with those freckles- but only a few- kinda peppered across her nose and, I've noticed, on her knees. And she never wears mascara or anything like other girls do- so her pale skin glows all the time… except her lips, they're always red and plump…like juicy- but I bet she doesn't wear lipstick either…I bet she doesn't taste like soap if I kiss her…

I shook my head, water flicking as my hair stuck out at odd angles. I growled at myself, folding my arms across my chest after I fastened my towel around my waist. I shouldn't think about that crap- _my brother's girlfriend. _I felt horrible, my shoulders sagging at the thought. I'd never do that to my little brother- that's something I never wanted to steal from him. His video games, yes…his girlfriend- never.

I sighed, blowing my wet ginger bangs off my face.

Despite the fact she's smoking hot. And one of my good friends. And-

I growled, throwing the bathroom door open. I have obvious issues.

"_Brick?"_

I froze, my heart leaping into my throat as I whirled around, my eyes widening at the sound of that voice. Nobody in this house has that soft a voice, that sweet and polite- it had to be-

_Blossom._

She was sitting on my bed innocently, her pale pink eyes wide as she eyed me coming out of the bathroom. Instead of those pale cheeks flecked with freckles, her skin was blushing a deep pink, her eyes closing and looking away as she bit down on her bottom lip. A few awkward seconds passed before I finally processed this, looking down to see I was only clad in a towel.

_A TOWEL!_

I could have slammed my head against the wall. Crap. I'm half naked in front of my counterpart. My brother's girlfriend. I'm such an idiot. Beam me up…someone. Anyone?

"Uh…sorry…" She mumbled, awkwardly rising from her position. "I'll- um…come back…uh- maybe-"

"Wait!" I blurted out, almost choking on the high squeal of a response. "Uh, i-it's okay Bloss- I mean, uh-Blossom…" I bit my lip as my eyes squeezed shut once more. Ugh… Could this be anymore awkward? She stopped, staring back at me still with that cute blush on her face. I ran a hand through my damp hair and growled to myself, my eyes flicking back to meet hers. "Stay." I grumbled simply.

I was expecting her to scoff at me, maybe in disgust or in humour- and honestly I wouldn't blame her. I felt like the world's greatest idiot at that moment, and I wouldn't have complained if she had punched me in the face, but instead she gave a dainty sigh, stepping back and sitting back down on my bed gracefully. I stiffened, blinking stupidly, before dumbly following her lead, sitting on the other side of my double bed. We were a fair distance apart, but I could still smell her perfume…

"We could all hear what went on…" She mumbled awkwardly, her eyes shyly attempting to gaze into mine. "I…wanted to check if you were okay."

I hesitated, staring down at the carpet before I could work up a reply. What could I say? I broke up with my girlfriend because I was angry that she wasn't you? Yeah- that'll work. I can't believe it. I'm crushing on my little brother's girl- my friend! And now…all I want to do is kiss her.

I grazed my teeth across my bottom lip, a lump forming in my throat. It took all my willpower not to grab her chin and pull her lips to mine. She was looking totally kissable- I just wanted to know what it felt like… But I managed to look at her anyway, leaning back on the bed as I sighed- working up a reply.

"Yeah." I grunted. "I'm fine."

She blinked at me. It was amazing how her lashes fluttered like that, and I bet if she fell asleep next to me she wouldn't wake up with huge black smudges under her eyes either like Chantelle always had. I bet Bloss wouldn't have to reapply her makeup every five seconds when she went out…She still managed to flutter those eyes casually anyway, looking kindly at me, her pink eyes softening as if she could really sense what I was feeling. Her body- every curve highlighted by her plain white shirt and black skirt- looking so sexy but so simple all the same. The regular girl, one that was in front of me this entire time- how could I not notice she was such a…_babe?_

"Ok…" She sighed, going to rise. "I was just checking…"

"Why do you care?" I couldn't help but snarl. I was bitter- my muscles tight and taught as I stiffly planted my feet against the ground. I hated myself. I hated the fact I couldn't stop thinking about my brother's girlfriend, and I hated that she was _his _in the first place. Blossom frowned at me, her face darkening dangerously as hurt flashed in those cherry blossom eyes.

"You're my friend…" She mumbled softly. "And you seemed upset-"

"Yeah? Well I'm _fine." _I spat, growing angrier by the second. Why does she have to be so sickly sweet for? It makes it harder to hate her! "And we're not _friends."_

Blossom winced at that, her eyes narrowing as she looked away. "Fine." She mumbled, and I sunk slightly further into my bed as she rose, going to walk away. "Be that way."

My heart sunk in my chest, an empty, hollow feeling capturing my stomach as I struggled to stop myself from bursting into tears. That would only make this night completely awkward. Who does she think she is? After she rejects me she wanders up here after I break up with my girl to rub into my face what I don't have? …Why would I feel upset about that anyway? She's Boomer's girl… She's not mine to want…

I listened to my door close and her making her way down the stairs, faint mumbles sounding from the downstairs foyer as they probably talked about me. I sunk further into my bed, my entire form drooping with sadness. This was pathetic- and all I could feel was foreboding. I'm falling for a girl who's not mine- I can't get my brother's girlfriend out of my head, and now I have to face school tomorrow and the wrath of Chantelle, and explain why I'm acting like such a jerk…and to top it all off…

I'm _jealous _of my own brother and his girlfriend.

I fell back onto my bed, slamming my fist into my pillow.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

_Next chapter...The misunderstanding! Just what part does Bubbles play in all of this?_

_*GASP!* _

_Stay tuned..._

_x!_


	4. The Misunderstanding

_LOL yeah- Um. Sorry? I'm like really sorry._

_TBH I kinda put this account on the back-burner to make more time for my other account's stories. If you frequented the PPG board you might have seen my other name around. No I won't tell you who I am! Bet nobody can guess XD hehehehehehe._

_ANYWAY I kept getting reviews and I felt bad so I finished this. And yeah the next chapter's nearly done so no excuses for not finishing. You didn't give up on me so I don't give up on you- that's my motto!_

_Hope this makes up for the LOOOOOOOONG wait. Oh who am I kidding- nothing makes up for lazy FF writers! You have complete permission to stone me if you see me in public :)_

* * *

_-x-Bubbles-x_

* * *

I sipped at my takeout cup as I twirled my blonde hair busily, watching the rest of the cheer squad stretch around me. We were a couple of girls short, and I frowned in frustration. Usually these early morning practices- when the sun hung low over Townsville High's football field and the air had a crisp, chilling bite- it was common for the girls to skip on practice and stay safe in bed (and believe me, I would rather be snuggled up there) but the pep rally was looming closer...

"We only have 2 weeks to practice." I pouted at my best friend Sarah as she too sipped at her own cappuccino. "Where is everybody? Where's our _captain?" _I had to resist the urge to wrinkle my lips at the word. Chantelle, the blonde beauty of the school and head of the team, loved to go out of her way to make my life miserable. She made being on the squad a living nightmare at times- the only reason I stayed was because my friends begged me to. My super scream and athletic moves didn't hurt either.

"I don't know..." Sarah mumbled, frowning as well. She quickly checked her phone before stuffing it back into her gym bag. "But she's already 15 minutes late..."

I sighed, putting down my coffee cup.

"Listen guys, let's just get started." I raised my voice to all of the girls around me, and most stopped stretching to turn to stare as I took centre. "Let's...just practice, okay? We can start with-"

"_Wishful thinking." _One of the girls, Danielle, suddenly sneered- nodding over to the entrance of the field. I looked over with dread. Sure enough, Chantelle was making her way across the field, her eyes hidden by a pair of thick stylish sunglasses (even though it was dawn) and surrounded by her posse, who were cooing and gushing over her as she strode confidently towards the rest of the group, her long fake hair swishing behind her. A collective groan seemed to go around the group.

"Hi Chantelle!" I greeted hopefully, giving her my best smile. She sniffed, pushing passed both Sarah and I before we had a chance to say anything further. The girls followed her obediently, giving us scathing looks. "Uh..." Sarah and I exchanged looks. "Is something...wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Chantelle snarled at both of us, her glossed lips curling into an evil sneer. She pushed her glasses further up her nose as she glared down at me. I cursed myself at that moment for being a few inches too short. "I'm going to act like a proper head cheerleader despite my _asshole _of an ex-boyfriend treating me like trash and breaking my heart after I did _nothing_ to him!"

"You _totally _deserve better than him!" One of her cronies stepped up to her supportively. "He's _such _a jerk!"

"A _major _jerk." The other nodded frantically.

"We...I..." My heart pounding as all eyes were suddenly on me, I turned to Sarah in the hopes she could give me a hand. She buried her face in her coffee again, offering no help. I bit my lip, staring back into my leader's face. As much as I hated her, I had to say _something. _"I...I'm sorry to hear that, Chantelle. Maybe if we concentrated on-"

"Oh _you _can talk, _Puff!" _She growled at me, her posse giving me a fierce glare too. "Your _skank _sister is the one to blame!"

My mouth fell open at _that,_ and my heart only pounded faster when I realised now _everybody _was looking at us.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

I began to shake, trying to hold back tears. Both of my sisters constantly told me crying was my first reaction- and it would be a cold day in _Hell _before I cried in front of the notorious Captain Chantelle Tate.

"Ugh! Don't get me started!" The blonde vixen shrilly cried, ensuring she got everybody's attention. "Your goody-two-shoes sister has been _banging _her so-called _friend _Boomer and it pissed Brick off and he took it out on me!"

"Wh-!" My heart jolted into my throat. _Blossom and Boomer? No, no...and no! That can't be- _

"Boomer and Blossom?" Sarah's voice somehow reached me through my stupor, despite the fact my heart was racing in my ears. "They're going out?"

"They couldn't be..." I found myself saying, despite the fact my lungs felt deprived of air. I felt lightheaded, my head spinning as though I was about to faint. _Boomer? And...My sister? _"They wouldn't...They're just friends!"

"That's what they all say." Chantelle sniffed, turning her back on me and stalking away without another word.

* * *

-x-_Blossom-x-_

* * *

Walking down the hallways of school the next morning was probably the hardest thing I've had to do in my entire educational career. Through unknown, but admirable, gossip chains- the fact Boomer and I were 'dating' had now spread through the entire school like a wildfire, and I was getting more gawking looks than I would if I'd grown a second head. By the time I got to my locker my face felt like it was on fire and judgmental stares were burning into my back. To top it off, chatter buzzed around me about Chantelle and Brick's breakup- linked with my 'relationship' with Boomer. Twitter. Facebook. I think even the _Townsville Times _had a column about it this morning. The infamous goody-two-shoes leader of the Powerpuff Girls in a relationship with one of the school's hottest ex-villains.

I groaned into my maths book, wishing I'd just stayed home sick.

Our plan had completely backfired.

"_Hey Bloss- you chowing down on your maths homework again?"_

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my head out of my locker, smacking my head against the metal frame as I did so. _Ugh. Can this day get any worse? _Seeing Boomer's cobalt eyes widen at me didn't make me feel any better. His regular joking grin split across his face confidently as he leaned against the locker beside me.

"Shutup, Boomer." I snarled at him, grabbing at my books hastily as I buried my face back in my locker. "People are staring."

"Yeah..." I could hear him suck air through his teeth, and I watched the way he ruffled his sunshine blonde hair sheepishly. I glared, my eyes peeking out from my metal sanctuary.

_I know that look. _

He gave me one of those 'winning' smiles that charms all the girls, and before I could give him my best lecture he grabbed my arm and threw open the door a few lockers down. He stuffed me inside before I could protest.

"What the-!" I winced as I felt my legs stumble over random obstacles, the two of us now completely engulfed in darkness. I pushed myself off the wall as Boomer closed the door behind us. Immediately I smelt cleaning products and wrinkled my nose, already feeling claustrophobic. "A _supply closet, _Boomer?"

"_I was aiming for an empty classroom."_ My best friend's voice rang clear through the darkness. "_But this'll have to do, Bloss. We gotta talk, and I bet we won't find any privacy out there."_

I sighed, trying to pry what felt like a bucket off my foot. "You're telling me!"

"Chantelle's already spread crap all over school..." he grumbled, and I heard him shuffle beside me. "Brick's off his nut, I've never seen him so pissed! I don't know what his problem is!"

"I don't even _want _to know what the rumours are..." I groaned loudly, grabbing at my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut- not that it made much difference in the dark of the supply closet. This was a nightmare. Boomer and I's *relationship* was never supposed to go this public, and now that it had my sisters had a completely different attitude towards me. They don't know what's going on. _I just hope they don't think like Chantelle... or believe her stupid stories..._

"You don't." Boomer scoffed. At more of my moaning, he shifted closer to put a hand on my shoulder- but in the dark he ended up giving me a light slap. "Oops! Sorry. Look, Bloss- don't worry! It's gonna be okay. I'll straighten all of this out. Me n' Butch will plead your case, just tell your sisters the truth-"

"Are you _insane?" _I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes. Of course, he couldn't see my threatening gaze, but I hoped he would at least feel a searing sensation. "I can't tell my sisters I'm in love with your brother! What would that look like?"

There was a loud silence, and I was actually startled when Boomer gave a huge sigh- so close he blew a gust of air in my face.

"Bloss- if this plan was gonna work out, and you and Brick did get together, they would know anyway! Did you have any faith in yourself when you and I planned this shenanigan? You're supposed to be the organised one!"

"I-"

I bit my lip. He had me pinned. Boomer was the only one that knew about my crush on Brick (and I guess Butch caught on too). And I only told him because I can tell Boomer anything. He was the only one who didn't judge me or lecture me or pick on me for things I did that he didn't agree with. Boomer accepted me no matter what. That, and he picked up on me blushing whenever his brother was around... But still, I found an unlikely friendship in the Blue Ruff that gave me a feeling of confidence and support...something my family and friends had lacked in over the years. Boomer finally gave me the courage to take a risk...but I didn't even have the confidence in it to tell anyone.

"I just took a risk, Boomer..." I mumbled, now feeling ashamed. "I... I guess I didn't have faith in myself, okay? I-I was stupid, and now I feel even more stupid because Brick hates me and the whole school thinks we were secret lovers the whole time-"

"You gotta stop worrying about what people _think." _Boomer's lecturing voice pierced through the darkness. He was surprisingly good at it- it must be all the time he's spent with me. "And start worrying about what you want!"

"I'm not going to _get _what I want _because _of what people think." I reasoned, but even then my voice wavered unsurely. "Brick thinks-"

"You take pride in proving Brick wrong in every academic debate you can." Boomer steamrolled over me. He was on a roll this morning- usually it was me correcting _him_. "Why not prove him wrong now?"

I growled at my best friend. He was being particularly stubborn today, and I was _not _in the mood. I was probably already late for my first class. "He thinks we're dating, Boomer. How can I put forth an argument when we've already established that? He's going to think-"

"Bloss. You have the power here!" He snarled at me. "Jeez! I thought all chicks knew this stuff. Brick's jealous. I know he is! He's actually paying attention to both me and you for the first time in...ever. He's watching me like a hawk, he's taking notice. I bet you anything he'll try and talk to you today."

"I can't imagine he'll say anything nice..." I muttered darkly. But I had to grin. "Doesn't it annoy you that Brick would talk to your supposed girlfriend after trying to kiss her? Do you have no faith in your brother, Boomer?"

I could hear Boomer's smirk. Yeah- we hang out too much. I _know _the sound of his knowing smirk.

"I just know my bro." He snickered. "I like to think there's a moral battle going on in that fat head of his, actually. But I think the pull of you will be too strong. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I...I just hope you're right, Boomer."

Boomer shuffled closer to me. I could tell he was trying to give me one of his reassuring hugs, but was wary about accidentally copping a feel. He settled on patting my hand. "Bloss...if Brick really did leap at you with undying love...you gotta promise me you'll take advantage of it. You won't shy away and be a coward this time. We didn't take all these risks for nothing, okay? You promise you'll go for it?"

I scoffed, but I couldn't resist a smile. Boomer knew me too well.

"Don't worry-"

"Promise me, Red!"

"I promise, Boomer." I looked at where I thought his eyes were, and heaved a defeated sigh. "I promise. If I could find your pinky right now, our fingers would totally be humping."

Boomer snorted, guffawing all over my shoulder. I scoffed and pushed him off. He knew how much I hated when he laughed all over me. He pushed me back playfully, jabbing at my ribs and making me laugh. How I hate him!

"_You're _making sex jokes?! You _are _a risqué one today!"

"Get off me, Jerk!" I scoffed, but with his stupid giggles and tickles it was making it impossible to stop laughing- that contagious row of laughter that just won't die. Despite the fact I _knew _this would soon be the worst school day of my life, I couldn't stop laughing. And I couldn't get away.

He kept poking me in the dark and I kept poking him- our heads ducking and dodging in a playful battle of tickles and shoves. I stepped back into the abyss and our 'fight' was suddenly cut short as I yelped- slipping on _God-Knows-what _hidden in the dark and Boomer grabbed me as I fell backward, pulling me to him as he kept sniggering. In my haste to get back on my feet I pushed into him too strong and sent him flying backward and- _you guessed it- _through the door and out into the hallway.

The light was bright as Boomer and I tumbled out of the closet and onto the floor. Boomer hit the ground first and I landed sprawled right on top of him- he on his back and my face landing inches from his- and I have to hand it to Boomer, he somehow arranged me in the most compromising position possible.

_IDIOT!_

We blinked in the sudden predicament everyone in the hall now saw us in- complete silence reigning in the hallway as most people gasped in alarm, some giggling and even some camera phones being pulled out. My cheeks immediately flared up once again, and I looked down at Boomer to hint that later his life would be coming to an end. His charming cerulean eyes gazed up at me innocently, still with that stupid playful smirk.

"Eh...hehe...Sorry." He sniggered at me, his hands still gripping at my waist. I narrowed my eyes.

I _will _kill him.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, as I tried to push myself off of Boomer's torso a snide, cold snarl reached my ears. Both of us froze on the school floor.

"_You guys can't wait to get alone so you gotta do it at school? Kinda low, don't you think?"_

Brick leered over us- his face screwed up angrily and his blood red eyes flashing fiercely. Butch was behind him- his lips tightened as though he was holding in a laugh. I scrambled off Boomer faster, anything to get away from that horrible, blood red glare. _I've never seen Brick look so furious before... _

I straightened my shirt as I got to my feet, Boomer jumping up next to me. My cheeks darkened even more as Brick's gaze never left us, he just continued to stare with that furious snarl. Boomer, however, matched it- his own hands curling into fists. He actually looked quite fierce as well, I had to hand it to him.

"Watch who you're calling low." Boomer snapped back at his brother. Now _that _voice I hadn't heard before either. "We weren't doing anything-"

"Didn't look like it." Brick snarled at him. I scoffed then. Brick didn't look like the Brick I knew- his crimson eyes were darkening to a menacing glare that wasn't familiar to me. Usually I saw him looking careless and confident. Never...resentful. He was staring at both of us with an aggression I'd never seen before. I couldn't help it- I blurted out my feelings before I could even properly think it through.

"The Hell's your problem?" It was my turn to sound menacing, and I noticed everyone around me had gone eerily quiet. Boomer and Brick- yeah, they were regularly caught in harsh exchange of words around school. But goody-two-shoes nerd Blossom Utonium? It was one for the record books, but at that moment I didn't care. Boomer had always defended me, and this was the time to return the favour. "We were just talking. We're allowed to do that, aren't we?"

"You're allowed to do whatever you want." Brick hissed back at me reproachfully, crossing his arms as he gave me a sour look. I narrowed my eyes at him. Who's he to make me feel so low for being with Boomer? I found myself thinking back to last night and he and I alone in the dining room... he seemed so sincere and sweet. What the Hell happened? So much for progress. He twisted his lips, blood red eyes flicking back to meet mine. We locked stares.

"...But it didn't look like talking-"

_That _got my blood boiling, and before I knew it I'd stomped up to glare into his face- not backing down even when his own eyes narrowed in warning. My fists were balled and my heart hammered harshly in my chest. For once I pushed it aside. I didn't back down this time.

"Who are you to tell me what I was doing!" I snapped at him. "You know who I am, Brick! I don't want you telling me what _I _do! And who I do it with! You've got a lot of nerve!"

Brick actually matched my sneer, and before we knew it there was a crowd of people around us.

"That's not what _I _heard..." He grumbled at me lowly. My mind ticked away at the comment, and my mouth dropped open.

"FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD!" My voice echoed down the hallway, and I tried to ignore the heat rising on my cheeks. I was just so angered, so heated at the fact that just because Boomer and I were friends- _boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever- _it automatically pointed to us doing something...else. I was sick of the assumptions. Especially when it's all come from some selfish plastic bimbo- telling everyone that I- Blossom Utonium, the pink Powerpuff- was something I'm not. "All that matters is the fact _you _take what everyone else says over _me! _It's always someone else! And why should I care what anyone says, or thinks! And that includes your WHORE of an ex! If you'd rather take _her _word over mine- that's FINE!" I took a deep breath, but I wasn't done yet.

"... It pretty much says it all...That you'd take her over me." I spat at him hatefully, narrowing my eyes and storming off through the crowds before he could reply.

* * *

-x-_Boomer-x-_

* * *

Well. _That _went well. I snarled to myself as I scribbled notes haphazardly across my page, my eyes narrowed. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, and usually it doesn't bother me...but today it plain sucked. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drag Bloss in on my usual schemes... but usually my schemes don't cause that much of a fuss! Then again, Blossom has always been the one on the sidelines shaking her head, ready for a lecture. She was always the one fixing my problems, I've never dragged her into one before...

I sunk my head into my folded arms, sighing into the hard wood of the desk. This was _not _going well at all.

A huge _thump _echoed through my skull as the desk trembled, and I looked up in alarm to see a familiar Puff had slammed her books down as hard as they could inches from my head.

I gulped. Of all the Puffs I was friendly with- the one I had to admit I was still afraid of-

"_Ok, Boof-Head." _Buttercup growled at me, dropping down on the chair beside with the same force as her books. "What is going on with you and my sister? People are talking." She narrowed her eyes, and I knew there was no fooling her today. She was in no mood. Her deep lime green eyes were boring into me with such force I thought they would shoot lasers. "And I don't believe a single word."

"Well, I guess you're one of the smart ones." I sent her one of my dazzling smiles, but she didn't buy it. Oh well, I tried. "Okay, okay." I rolled my eyes and lowered my voice. I was _well aware _of the eager ears listening in the room. "Of course we're not going out. Bloss is my best friend...We're not..." I frowned, and only then did the words really hit me. "We're not like that."

"I know." Buttercup scoffed automatically, not missing a beat. She did not look amused. In fact, she plain scared me. She wore these big black combat boots reminiscent of Butch's and a pair of baggy cargo pants, complete with a black smock shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She even had a long silver necklace on like dog tags. She could probably kick my ass, especially with those shoes. She leaned in closer, still with those fierce lioness-like eyes. "So why is it going around school that you guys have-"

"We haven't!" I squeaked, and a wince followed. She freaked me out. "Look, it's all a big joke, okay? Chantelle got snippy at Brick after he dumped her, and she made up a whole bunch of lies. That's it."

Her eyes- if possible- narrowed more, and I held my breath.

"That can't be it." She sneered at me. "What are you and your stupid brothers up to?"

"It's not my brothers..." I grumbled at her. I quickly scanned the study room, leaned in closer and lowered my voice even more. "It was my idea for Bloss, okay?"I groaned inwardly, guilt pooling into my stomach. I _know _Blossom will kill me- but the secret will be out sooner or later. "She...wanted to get closer to Brick... So we faked going out. To make him jealous, you know?"

I leaned back, watching her closely. Her grass green eyes seemed to process this, her mind ticking away in tense silence. Then, before I could even move, she had raised her hand and clapped me over the back of the head.

"_Ow!" _I hissed, glaring at her harshly. Luckily we were in an almost empty classroom, so the sniggers I got were at a minimum. It was my turn to snarl as I nervously patted my hair, combing it with my fingers. "The _Hell _woman!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and to my complete surprise her impatient snarl actually twitched up into a cocky smirk, and she tilted her head to give me a sly glance, her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"You are all _idiots." _She smirked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "You couldn't just- _oh, I don't know_-" She rolled her eyes once more, speaking in slow, deep tones as if I was dense. "_Tell him she's interested?"_

"I tried to get _her _to tell him!" I whined at her, pouting. _I'm really not as dumb as I look! _"She wouldn't do it! So we had to take the more subtle approach." I narrowed my own eyes at her, though I know I couldn't get as fierce a look as she could. She could put _Butch _to shame!

"And why are you not surprised about the whole..." I shifted my eyes, lowering my voice again. "Blossom liking Brick thing? I thought-"

"Oh, please." Buttercup scoffed at me again, her eyebrows rising so high they disappeared into her choppy black bangs. "I know my sister. You don't think I pick up on the fact she loses control of all of her major functions whenever he's around? She turns into a blushing wreck. I don't judge." She lowered her gaze to the desk, her sharp eyes narrowing. "_Though why HIM I have no idea..." _She mumbled, more to herself. I had to shrug.

"Heck, I don't know. We both know who the more attractive brother is here."

She looked up and I hoped again to win her over with my dazzling grin, and I cocked an eyebrow for good measure. She actually cracked another smile, showing teeth this time.

"You're funny, Blue-Boy." She scoffed at me. "I'll give you that one."

* * *

-x-_Bubbles-x-_

* * *

I felt guilty and stupid all the same time- I couldn't get Blossom and Boomer out of my head! I mean, why would he like her? I know they're friends and they always seem to get along and laugh but about nothing special! They have nothing really in common... I felt good for my sister, I truly did- but I didn't understand. I thought they were just friends- and if there was anything serious I thought she would have said something...

"_Bubbles?"_

I jumped, blinking in alarm. It felt like I had just awoken from a dream, but it was just Sarah standing in front of me, giving me a strange look. I realised faintly I had been staring at my now-cold tray of food for a while now, just thinking. I hastily pushed it to the side.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, frowning. It was lunch time, and I was still stuck on what Chantelle had blurted out at the beginning of practice. Sarah was giving me strange looks, and I wasn't able to hold it in anymore.

"Just..." I shifted my gaze around the cafeteria, watching everyone mill around us, grabbing food and trays and talking loudly. Sarah shifted forward, her eyes wide. "My sister." I muttered, frowning in alarm.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was being petty about the whole issue. They were already friends- what difference was it if they were dating? I had boyfriends before, and Boomer had dated before...I would just see them more, holding hands...kissing...

For some reason, I wanted to burst into tears at that. My stomach tensed and I felt my eyes itch. And, just at the worst moment, I felt movement beside me and my redhead sister pulled out the chair beside me and dropped into it, heaving a huge sigh.

"_Oh my God..." _Blossom breathed out, her hand slamming onto the table. We always ate lunch together, always at the same table, but at that moment I didn't want to be anywhere near her. I shifted my glance- peeking at her through some blonde strands. "You would not believe the day I had."

She was shaking her head, tucking her long ginger hair behind her ear. I couldn't explain the anger burning through me right now, especially at the thought of her and Boomer together right in front of me. Not that I cared...

"_You and Boomer are going out!"_

My eyes widened. Oh. Whoops- I didn't mean to blurt that out. Blossom's bright pink eyes widened and me, and Sarah gaped in alarm. Both had drawn back in alarm, but I didn't care. I just shook myself from my outburst, trying to redeem myself. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to catch my sister's eye again. She didn't respond.

"I never...thought it was okay to go out with a Rowdyruff." I mumbled awkwardly. I felt so weird in front of her now- my older sister, so mature and in control, the studious, innocent one-

_Making out with Boomer-_

My head was shaking again, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to block _that _image out.

"Uh, well..." It was Blossom's turn to look awkward. My composed sister actually looked awkward! "It...was never _not _okay..." She mumbled, looking down at the table top. "I mean..." She tilted her head at me curiously, and I found those sugary sweet pink eyes gazing at me, studying closely. "Is...is that a problem? Did you...did you want to go out with-"

"No!" I blurted out again, turning back to my cold coffee. "I just-" I tried to ignore Sarah giving me a knowing look. I brushed it aside. I felt horrible coming down on Bloss like that, my own sister. "It's just... It's nothing." I muttered. I held the coffee cup to my lips, anything to distract myself from Blossom's hurt stare. She really did look different- not her confident self. She looked defeated.

What the Hell was going on?

I looked up to see a familiar face strutting through the double doors of the cafeteria, a bounce in his step. His spiked, beachy- looking bright blonde hair looked disheveled and his navy blue eyes surveyed the room before making his way over to his football buddies- where he usually sits if he's not going over some assignment with Blossom. I frowned at that.

It was my idea to reach out to the Ruffs when they first went under Ms Bellum's care. Blossom only agreed to keep an eye on them in case they defected, I only wanted to because Boomer was the cutest guy I knew at the time... even going through high school- all my exes combined- nobody compares.

He never really saw me that way- we were always buddies playing video games together. And I couldn't get the hang of them like Buttercup and Blossom could. I was always on the sidelines, Boomer only talking to me to be nice. Then Blossom was assigned as his tutor, and they started hanging out more, and it was suddenly him and her alone in his room...

I never thought it would be like _that _though. The thought alone caused my heart to painfully thud in my ears.

I looked over to the same table to see Brick at the other end of the table- and I could see he was staring daggers at Boomer. I'd never seen his eyes so dark, and I could see his fists balled angrily on the table, his headphones in and everyone around him futilely trying to engage in a conversation. My frown deepened, and my gaze caught a different figure altogether- probably the fiercest of all the Ruffs.

Butch was crossing the cafeteria, his sharp emerald eyes looking at his phone. He took one of the back exits, crossing out onto the lawns and towards the football field. I shot up out of my seat, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I...I'll be right back..." I mumbled, darting out of the cafeteria and after him.

I needed answers. The worry and irritation was driving me insane- the thought of my sister and Boomer together...!

I needed _something. _

"_Butch!" _I yelled out, running after him. My ballet flats slipped on the wet grass and I stumbled, holding my bag close. Butch startled, looking over his shoulder with a wide emerald green stare. I guess I did look a bit stupid- stumbling after him. My pigtails were probably a mess and I could feel my cheeks flushed pink. His cigarette hung out of his lips as he leaned against the brick wall of the gym, cocking an eyebrow. I grimaced, stomping over. He always made me feel stupid with that cocky look of his.

"You called, Puff?" He scoffed at me, a lighter going to the cigarette. I narrowed my eyes at him. I hate cigarettes. He always smells like tobacco. _I bet Ms Bellum doesn't even know..._

"Look, I have to talk to you." I pouted, feeling stupid. "I...I just don't get the whole...Boomer and Blossom thing! How long has this been going on?" I widened my eyes at him, studying his face for the truth. He didn't look like he was paying attention.

"Have...have they always been like this?" I asked him. My stomach was doing flip flops and something told me I didn't want to hear the answer. What exactly _had _been going on? If I had known why Blossom hung out at their house so much- maybe I should have gone too!

"Uh..." he frowned, looking awkward. _Oh God- it's THAT bad! How long has it been? _He ran a hand through his ebony hair as a steady stream of smoke escaped his lips. "Look, Blondie..." He grumbled at me, looking irritated. "It's kinda complicated, okay? Maybe you should ask-"

"My own sister and your brother have been screwing around for months and it's not a big deal to you?" That came out in a squeak, but I didn't seem to care. Words were being thrown out of my mouth in a way I couldn't control. I felt kind of sick, imagining it all. "I mean, did you not even know? That they liked each other? I didn't even think that was okay! I didn't even think it was right-"

"Look, Blondie!" Butch grabbed my arm with one hand, still holding his cigarette in the other. His eyes were wide- and almost _scared- _as I shook him off, heated and feeling sick. "I...Look- Just _chill." _He rolled his eyes. "Boomer and Bloss aren't _like that- _Jeez!"

"What am I supposed to think? They're going out now!"

"Why do you care?"

I froze at that- and I looked up to see he was smirking at me, cocking an eyebrow. _I hate that cocky look._

"_Hey Butchie."_

I jumped at that voice, whirling around to face those brilliant dark cerulean eyes. Boomer towered over me now, giving me a quick smile before turning back to his brother, his eyes darkening slightly and his lips crinkling.

"Don't tell me you're still doing that..." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Butch only shrugged back, casting me a sly glance before turning back to his brother, tilting his head to me. My heart seemed to stop, my brain freezing in the process.

"Blondie here wants to ask you something."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I felt Boomer's gaze on me- wide, crystal orbs of understanding and patience. I hated how he made me feel, I hated that I now felt stupid, and useless, and almost...betrayed! And I had no reason to be. And he didn't even know it. Both he and Blossom didn't even care before they just started going out- just like that! My throat tightened.

I'm _jealous. _Of my own _sister. _About Boomer!

"I...actually...I-" I froze on the spot. "Actually- I wanted to ask Butch something."

Boomer frowned at that, now looking adorably confused. "Really? About what?"

And, without any other thought but making Boomer feel the same way I did, I grabbed Butch's face and kissed him.

_-x-_


End file.
